Amour courtois
by Azilia07
Summary: Le livre des choses perdues. Léger spoiler sur le destin de Roland. Roland considérait Raphaël davantage que comme un frère d'armes. En tant qu'hôte de son père, Roland servait Raphaël mieux que le plus zélé des serviteurs. Ce service ne cachait-il pas un tabou ?


**Disclaimer :** Personnages et univers appartiennent à John Connolly.  
**Prompt :** Le livre des choses perdues - Roland/Raphaël - Amour courtois - Une cour subtile et secrète pour un amour tabou – 13 juillet - Round 7  
**Notes (& Avertissements):** J'adore ce roman mais hélas, je n'ai pas su en restituer la poésie. Mes cours sur l'amour courtois ont voulu prendre le dessus, mais le terme reste assez vague.

* * *

Raphaël avait tout des anges : sa voix aurait pu accompagner les plus fins instruments, son corps savait déployer aussi bien grâce que force, son nom même rappelait les créatures célestes. Roland se sentait faible et démuni à ses côtés. Tous deux héritiers de grands seigneurs, ils avaient été élevés ensemble. Allant même jusqu'à partager leur couche, chose des plus communes en ce royaume mais qui gênait Roland. Car dans la chaleur des draps, sentir le corps de Raphaël près de lui le mettait au supplice.

Que n'était-il une femme pour pouvoir assumer cette passion ! Roland s'était parfois essayé à imaginer Raphaël dans un corps de femme, avec des courbes avantageuses, un visage divin. Mais hélas toujours revenait le Raphaël qu'il connaissait : le futur chevalier transpirant dans ses atours après l'entraînement, galopant mieux que n'importe quel centaure. Cette image peuplait ses songes, attisant sa honte.

Ne pouvant chasser sa passion, Roland tâchait de la dompter, tel un cheval fougueux. Il usait de ce que les troubadours chantaient, l'appelant de divers noms : amour courtois, fol amor. L'amour fou mais bridé, masqué sous des gestes et paroles délicates qui ne mettaient pas l'autre mal à l'aise.

Roland s'improvisa ainsi écuyer. Il tâchait de se lever aux aurores, scellant et préparant la monture de Raphaël afin que l'apprenti chevalier puisse le monter dès son arrivée. Il allait quérir l'eau aux puits, fontaines et cours d'eau afin que son aimé ne souffre jamais de la soif, se privant lui-même. A sa table il lui réservait le meilleur morceau, de toute façon la présence de Raphaël l'empêchait de subir la sensation de faim.

— Pourquoi tout cela ?

La question de Raphaël, impromptue, prit Roland au dépourvu. Le jeune homme reposa la selle qu'il tenait dans les mains, profitant de ce geste pour réfléchir à sa réponse.

— Vous êtes l'hôte de mon père. Je me dois de...  
— Que tu fasses preuve d'attention, que tu me serves tel un domestique et un écuyer, cela encore je puis le comprendre. Mais est-ce que tu nieras m'avoir envoyé de nombreuses missives dignes des chansons d'amour dont nous abreuvent les troubadours ?

La gorge de Roland se fit sèche.

— Vous... Vous devez vous tromper...  
— Aucunement. Nous avons appris l'écriture ensemble, et j'ai fort bien reconnu la tienne.

Roland ne savait plus où se mettre. Il avait honte. Honte d'avoir été découvert, honte de s'être laissé à un tel penchant que l'écriture, honte de deviner ce que pensait Raphaël de lui.

— Je... Je ne vous importunerais plus. Croyez-moi.

Sans attendre de réponse, Roland avait quitté l'écurie, courant, trébuchant, ne voulant qu'une chose : s'éloigner de Raphaël avant de lire le dégoût sur son visage.

Il rejoignit la seule pièce qui pouvait contenir sa peine, là où il pouvait se laisser aux larmes sans susciter la colère de son père. Sur son lit Roland sanglotait comme un enfant. Il entendit à peine les pas devant sa porte, mais sursauta quand la personne toqua.

Roland se leva, ouvrit la porte, ne vit personne. A ses pieds gisait une missive qu'il prit doucement, comme s'il ramassait un animal blessé. Ce fut à la lueur de sa fenêtre qu'il l'a lu, se mordant le pouce tant son cœur s'emballait. Raphaël lui avait écrit, avec les même mots qu'une dame de chanson. Comme la dame il lui accordait son amour. Un amour partagé mais secret, que personne ne devait deviner.

"Partir là-bas, à l'inconnu, cela sonne comme une aventure. Je sais déjà que vous voudriez me rejoindre. C'est en sachant cela que je suis parti sans mot dire, accompagné seulement de la Lune. Votre portrait m'aidera dans ma quête. Si je l'accomplis c'est avant tout pour prouver que je suis digne d'être chevalier, et faire taire à jamais toute insulte à mon égard. On ne pourra plus dire que votre ami est un pleutre.

Je me fais fort de revenir auréolé de gloire. Demeurez au château, attendez mon retour. Je me languis déjà de vos bras."

A force de la lire et relire, la missive était froissée, l'encre s'était presque effacée par endroits. Mais Roland connaissait chaque mot par cœur.

Il avait attendu, patienté des jours, observant le chemin menant au château depuis sa chambre. Raphaël n'était toujours pas revenu. Il avait donc pris sa décision : aller le retrouver, le sauver ou venger sa mort.

Roland regarda une dernière fois le portrait de son aimé, referma le médaillon avant de coiffer son heaume. Il portait les mêmes armes et atours que Raphaël - ainsi il emporterait un peu de son aimé avec lui, peut-être même un peu de sa force.

Talonnant sa monture, Roland prit le chemin de l'aventure. Oubliant que, bien souvent, les chansons finissaient mal.


End file.
